


Tacquito

by neoexplosion



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoexplosion/pseuds/neoexplosion
Summary: There was something special about Angus McDonald. And those around him weren't quite sure what it was.





	Tacquito

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my TAZ secret santa for captclockwork on Tumblr. There's more to come!

There was something a bit off about Angus’s attempt at a disguise self of Taako. It’s not that he had done it wrong, Angus had done a wonderful job. He was a wonderful magic boy, after all. 

It’s just that there hadn’t been too much of a shift from Angus to Taako. It wasn’t something just anyone would pick up, but it didn’t slip by Taako. How could it? Taako was an expert on his own face. It was a slight unease at the back of his mind. Taako did his best to ignore it, watching Angus practice his spell. Even so, it was disconcerting to witness. Like having your face warped in a playhouse mirror, or looking at photo of yourself taken from a weird angle. There’s just enough familiarity to be recognizable, but not enough that it’s comforting. 

Either way, Taako would not be having Angus use a disguise self spell again anytime soon. 

There was a bit of a pause before Taako was willing to resume Angus’s magic lessons after that. Not that he was thrown off or anything, he was just fucking peachy, thank you for asking. But he had a reputation to uphold. Letting nerds harsh on his vibes for too long would just be devastating to his reputation. He couldn’t let people know he cared about — he couldn’t let people think that he cared about Angus. Because he didn’t. There just needed to be someone to carry on his magic legacy, that was all. 

Right now, he was researching side effects of the disguise self spell while Angus was practicing some cantrips. Like a good mentor, he mostly ignored Angus as he read, giving him a few nods and hums here and there. And if he kept stealing glances at Angus in the meantime, that was no one’s business but his.


End file.
